ses yeux
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Petit délire d'un soir, revisité où Hermione est une ado comme les autres et Drago, simpa et encore plus beau. Venez c'est à lire! N'oubliez pas le review! svp!


salut à tout le monde!! Alors voici un petit OS sur une Hermione un peu gamine et un Drago plus beau que jamais!

Au départ c'était un délire sur papier que j'avais oublié. Quand je l'ai retrouvé je me suis dit que c'était pas trop mal alors après l'avoir "réajusté" et longuement hésité je me suis décidée à le publier.

(ndc: ...) ce sont les commentaires de la correctrice, _lily la tigresse_

_en italique ce sont les dialogues_

**Ses yeux **

Je suis plongée dans mon merveilleux roman quand une voix traînante m'en sort d'un "Granger" excessivement énervant. Je me retourne vers mon cher collègue qui n'est autre que devinez, allez, il est grand, blond avec des yeux gris pénétrants, non? Des abdos à damner une none, des fesses dont on ne parle même pas, des pectoraux d'acier, et j'en passe! Toujours pas? Si je vous dis le bad boy de Poudlard, le fantasme secret de toutes les filles de Poudlard ( et de moi aussi!), le dieu du sexe, Appollon réincarné, vous voyez toujours pas? Mais Drago Malefoy bien sur!!

Tout ce que je viens de dire sur Malefoy reste entre nous, bien sûr. Non, parce que déjà qu'il a une tête énorme, on va pas lui rajouter les chevilles quand même! Quoique, ça ferait proportionnel... C'est une question à creuser...

McGo a dit que se serait bien que l'on se "côtoie" un minimum, vu que maintenant la guerre est terminée et que la famille Malefoy était passée du "bon" côté pas de gaieté de cœur mais ils l'avaient fait, pressentant la défaite du Lord Noir. Mais cela ne gênait pas Malefoy pour me faire chier!! Mais sans lui, je m'ennuierais grandement, ses vannes à deux balles me manqueraient ainsi que son sourire suffisant , incroyablement énervé, profondément dérangeant, absolument magnifique, merveilleusement séduisant... Putain je recommence à divaguer!

Donc, comme je le disais avant que mon esprit déraille (encore oui je sais!) elle nous a collés Préfets-en chef!! (je crois même qu'elle a dans l'idée de nous caser ensemble! J'ai eu cette sensation quand elle nous a obligé d'aller au bal de noël tout les deux sous peine d'heure de colle!)

Mais nous ne partageons pas les même appartements, malheureusement ou heureusement ça dépend du point de vue. C'est vrai que partager ses appartements avec, il faut le reconnaître, le mec le plus sexe de tout Poudlard voir de toute l'Angleterre, selon Sorcière Hebdo, avait du bon, genre le voir sortir en serviette de la salle de bain le matin ou encore le voir dormir torse nu sur le canapé de la salle commune. Putain! Me voilà reparti dans mes fantasmes!! Calme toi ma fille!! Souffle! (ndc: et quels fantasmes!! Ils me font rêver!!)

Je pose mon livre, soupire et le regarde. Merlin, il veut me tuer! Qu'il me regarde ainsi encore

deux minutes et je ne réponds plus de moi!! T'as besoin d'une bonne douche froide, ma fille! Il tourne la tête et me lance de son éternel ton détaché: (ndc: et moi qui pensais que ce n'étaient que les hommes qui prenaient des douches froides!!)

_-Ce soir, 20h, devant la tour d'astronomie._

C'est précis ça au moins.

_-Pourquoi faire, Malefoy? _

_-Tu verras bien. A ce soir, Granger._

Non, mais il pourrait attendre que je réponde, non? Il pense pas que je peux avoir d'autres choses à faire? Bon ok c'est vrai j'ai rien d'autre à faire! Mais quand même, il pourrait demander!!

Soudain je réalise. Drago Malefoy veut me voir, moi, dans la tour d'astronomie, lieu de rencontre des amoureux? Non, j'ai rêvé oui, je rêve, là je vais me réveiller. J'attends, une minute, puis deux, puis trois, je ne me réveille toujours pas. Bon il ne me reste plus qu'une solution pour vérifier si je rêve ou pas.

Aïe !! Non je ne rêvais pas et je vais avoir un joli bleu! Pff, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Malefoy et je me fais un bleu! Je suis trop conne! Bon voyons il est quel heure? 17heures?? Merde! Mais je pourrais jamais être prête! Faut que j'aille voir Ginny pour me lisser les cheveux et Lavande pour une jupe noire et un top rouge, et puis il faut que je me douche, que je me mette de la crème et encore plein d'autres choses. C'est ainsi que je pars en courant hors de la bibliothèque, me faisant réprimander par la bibliothécaire en même temps. Elle semble surprise, moi qui respecte toujours les règles... Tant pis, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence!

Ouf, j'y suis! Il est 19h30 et je suis devant la porte pour entrer dans la tour d'astronomie. Je vous ai dit que c'était le lieu de rendez-vous préféré des amoureux? Comment ça oui? Super maintenant je radote! Déjà que quand j'ai demandé à Lavande de me prêter sa jupe noire que j'avais qualifié de provocatrice, elle m'a regardé comme si un extraterrestre avait pris possession de mon corps, alors je vous parle même pas du petit tee-shirt! Elle a voulu m'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Ginny a simplement sourit et s'est attelé à la tache ardue que je lui avais confié et j'en suis fière. Mes cheveux sont légèrement ondulés et souples. Elle a fait des miracles.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par des bruits de pas. Je reconnaitrais ces pas entre mille pour les avoir tant entendu. Drago Malefoy se tient devant moi, son éternel sourire en coin collé sur les lèvres et ses yeux qui me déshabillent de son regard plus troublant que jamais.

_-Quoi? _beuglai-je pour qu'il décolle son regard en peu trop insistant de sur mes jambes.

_-Jolie, Granger. Très jolie. C'est gentil de t'être faite belle pour moi, ce n'est pas souvent_, se moqua-t-il.

-_Et qui te dit que c'est pour toi?_

Je me frappe mentalement, pour qui d'autre ce serait?Réfléchis ma fille! C'est ça la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard? Eh ben mon vieux, je veux pas voir le reste. Ah mais oui, je les fréquente tous les jours. Ca doit être ça! C'est eux qui déteignent sur moi! Je peux pas devenir aussi gourde parce que j'ai un petit faible (oui j'avoue) pour Malefoy!

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il sourit encore plus le con, grrr, je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire! Je le foudroie du regard et il sourit, il est encore plus atteint que je le croyais!

Il ouvre la porte qui se trouve à côté de moi et s'efface pour me laisser passer. J'avance dignement, la tête haute comme une vraie lionne! Quand je suis à l'intérieur, j'ouvre la bouche tellement je suis impressionnée. Je reste près de la porte pendant que Malefoy entre et admire à son tour le soleil, en train de coucher, laisser des tracer roses dans le ciel. Cet instant est magique.

Nous restons ainsi debout chacun d'un côté de la porte, a admirer le ciel. Quand on ne vit que des étoiles dans la noirceur du ciel, il se retourne en face de moi et nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. On se fixe mutuellement. Nous restons ainsi un long moment encore.

Il voulait me voir et maintenant qu'il est devant moi il ne dit rien et ne fait que me fixer droit dans les yeux. Je suis hypnotisée par son regard acier. Mes jambes se font molles, mes mains moites, mais où est passée la courageuse gryffondor? Comment fait-il pour me faire perdre mes moyens ainsi?

Dès qu'il est à côté de moi, mon cœur bat plus vite, plus fort, et ma respiration s'accélère. Quand il n'est pas là, je ferme les yeux et je le vois me regardant avec ses yeux qui me font tant rêver. Il s'approche, je sens sa respiration sur ma peau, son odeur, humm... vanille, je parie, mon parfum préféré. Je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes comme un baiser papillon. Puis j'ouvre les yeux ayant peur de voir la suite de mon fantasme et en même temps tellement envie!!

Mais là je ne peux pas fuir. Il est là devant moi avec son sourire narquois habituel, tellement craquant!! Il me regarde toujours avec ses yeux si pénétrants. C'est bizarre mais je sens de la douleur dans ce regard, des blessures qui n'ont jamais vraiment cicatrisé, du temps de Voldemort, je crois. C'est ce qui m'intrigue le plus. Il peut paraître si fort si cruel et parfois si fragile. Il me sortit de ma rêverie en disant:

_-Granger qu'est ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça? Je sais que je suis trop beau mais quand même là c'est toi! (ndc: fidèle à lui même en toutes circonstances!! lol)_

Je souris intérieurement. Ca c'est Malfoy! Toujours aussi orgueilleux et égocentrique.

_-D'abord c'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici! et puis ne te vante pas tant! _dis-je toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_-Et pourquoi donc?_

_-Parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine!!_

Oh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ( désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!) !! hein qui a oser dire ça ? même pas vrai d'abord!!

Hein mais qu'est qu'il fait? Pourquoi il se rapproche de moi? Il est sensé m'insulter, pas s'avancer vers moi avec cette démarche féline et ce petit sourire supérieur ( magnifique soit dit en passant!) Ohh là là!! Il est trop proche de moi! Je sens son odeur, humm vanille, j'avais raison ! J'suis trop forte! Quoi? non non j'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent pourquoi?

Bon sur ce reprenons! Je sens presque son souffle sur ma peau, plutôt je le devine. Nous nous regardons toujours dans les yeux. Il rompt le silence qui s'était installé:

_-Tu es sure de ça?_ me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant encore.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je fais un pas en arrière et je me cogne au mur. Merde! Pas de retraite possible! Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais là y a une partie de moi qui saute de joie! Mon esprit dérive sur deux ou trois pensées... Non ! pas penser à ça maintenant! Oh là là il est contre moi! Il met ses mains contre le mur, de chaque côté de ma tête. Je sens son souffle frôler mes lèvres, son odeur m'enivrer... Mon dieu, je crois que je vais lui sauter dessus si il continue à jouer comme ça avec moi!

-_Alors Hermione,_Wahoo!! il connaît mon prénom et il l'a dit!, _est-ce que tu penses toujours que ça n'en vaut pas le coup?_

Je suis totalement choquée! Qui aurait pu imaginer que cette situation nous arriverait à tous les deux et que je n'aurais qu'une envie c'est gouter ses lèvres? Elles sont si tentantes. Je crois que pour Drago... heu Malefoy, c'est pareil. On peut lire le désir dans ses yeux et quelque chose d'autres mais je ne peux pas dire quoi...

Et je n'ai pas le temps de chercher, je vois son visage d'ange s'approcher lentement et déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est encore mieux qu'un rêve! Il est si doux. Il parcourt mes lèvres comme si il voulait les apprendre par cœur. Je sens ses mains me frôler les bras doucement. Je frissonne. Ses mains s'arrêtent sur mes hanches pendant que je mets les miennes derrière sa nuque et le pousse à approfondir le baiser. Ce qu'il fit s'en se faire prier et avec un petit sourire en coin. Il changera jamais! Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres et je les entrouvre les miennes. Sa langue entre dans ma bouche et rencontre la mienne. S'en suit un baiser passionné mais tendre. J'ai découvert deux personnalité chez Drago Malefoy. Il y a Drago doux, gentil, attentionné, tendre, et Malefoy froid, cruel des fois, égocentrique, qui est sa carapace. C'est bizarre mais je ne saurais dire lequel je préfère. J'aime les deux je crois.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle. Je lui souris bêtement( décidément je suis bizarre en ce moment!) , il me rend mon sourire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un mec m'embrasse mais là, c'était différent. J'ai sentis une boule me serrer le ventre et Drago était... Merveilleux! Parfait! Fantastique! bon faut que je me calme vraiment là! Une fois encore, il me sortit de mes pensées:

-_Hermione _( j'adore quand mon prénom sort de sa bouche!) _je sais pas pourquoi mais j'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête_

-_Moi c'est pareil!_ répondis-je toujours avec mon stupide sourire.

_-Je crois que je ressens un truc pour toi..._

Là mon cœur va exploser! Je peux pas y croire ! Je peux pas y croire! une mini déclaration!! trop adorable!! en plus il rougit! Drago Malefoy rougit devant moi!! Je peux pas y croire !! Je peux pas y croire!

-_Moi aussi_, j'ai l'air vachement calme , je m'impressionne des fois!

Je le vois inspirer profondément et dire:

_-veuxtusortiravecmoi? (ndc: comme c'est mignon!! un Drago timide!)_

J'ai pas trop saisi mais vu sa tête je crois que j'ai compris!

-_Oui_, lui murmurai-je au creux de son cou

Je me demande comment je fais pour murmurer alors que j'ai envie de hurler de joie! Il prend mon visage entre ses douces mains et m'embrasse. Puis délaisse ma bouche pour mon cou. C'est bien Drago ça! Je le laisse faire curieuse de voir jusqu'où il va aller. Quand je sens ses mains bouger alors je me dit qu'avec lui je ne vais pas m'ennuyer!

**Alors vous avez aimé ? **

**Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez svp!!**


End file.
